


I'll Be There For You

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Broken Engagement, Depression, Friendship/Love, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Adam and Shiro are getting married in less than a week... Shiro sees his first love from the start of his military career while getting gas. Adam and Shiro end up breaking up, but Sendak is there to help pick up the pieces.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabelleLux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleLux/gifts).



> Okay so I really did want to give Adam a happy ending but this needed to be Shendak!! So unfortunately he has to be the workaholic asshole husband-to-be. If this is a unsatisfactory gift for you Isabelle I will gladly make you whatever you'd like not connected to the exchange!

“Sendak?” Shiro stopped dead in his tracks in the gas station parking lot. 

 

The burly man turned towards Shiro, a smile gracing his features as he recognized Shiro. “Shiro!”

 

It was Shiro who extended to hug Sendak first. When was the last time they had been this close? Shiro could remember those days when they could carelessly touch one another without any afterthought. “You… it’s been so long. Last time I saw you-”

 

“I was being shipped out for the war, yes. It’s been almost ten years… how are you?” Sendak said, a puff of warm breath exhaling from his lungs into the fall air. 

 

“I’m doing okay, but this is the worst timing. Here.” Shiro said as he pulled a business card out of his wallet. “Call me later tonight. We can decide on a time to go for coffee.” 

 

Sendak let go of a joyful laugh. “I missed that serious side to you. Till later, Takashi.” 

 

Shiro fumbled his way quickly to his car as Sendak entered the gas station opposite to him. Shiro could vaguely see where Sendak was in the aisles through the window. 

 

He wanted to scream. 

 

Shiro had only received one letter while Sendak did his service in the military, and Sendak had told him not to wait for him. They had known each other since they had both enlisted. Shiro had begun to date him a year after they first met, and they were seperated a few times due to active duty… but it all had ended with that letter. 

 

And he hadn’t ever got anymore closure than that letter after Sendak had been gone for almost seven months. He loved that man back then so much… and now he was less than a week until he married Adam. 

 

Adam, who he fought with constantly, but still had stuck with Shiro for the past two years. It wasn’t perfect… and they had been planning to marry to ease some of the issues between them. With Shiro it was to help with the fact Adam always wants some kind of claim over him. 

 

Shiro does love him at the end of the day. He wants Adam to be  _ happy _ . Even if it sometimes feels like he hasn’t been happy with Shiro for a long time. 

 

He really hopes Sendak calls him. He could really use a coffee these days. 

 

___________________________

 

Once nine thirty hit Shiro had begun to give up hope on Sendak’s call. Shiro had been remembering the days when he and sendak were so sweet on each other. Were they shared sweet whispers, and a soft kiss or two. Before the military ever tore them apart.

 

Shiro especially shouldn’t worry about all that while on he was on a video call with his  husband-to-be. Then again should he really be thinking about Sendak at all in the first place? Those days were long past him now. Now… when he was days away from marrying Adam.

 

“Takashi? Are you still there?” Adam said, a small ring of annoyance in his voice. 

 

“Yes. You were talking about what day you’ll be arriving before we head to the courthouse.” Shiro said, a huff on his lips. 

 

Adam raised a brow. “Which day?”

 

Shiro sighed deep, doing his best not to roll his eyes at the scrutiny. “Yeah yeah. You said Thursday.” 

 

That was when Shiro’s phone buzzed... He did his best not to jump at it. He knew that he shouldn’t get too excited when he was on call with Adam. They always ended video calls by ten on weekdays usually anyway. Hopefully Sendak will leave a voicemail.  

 

“I just wanted to be sure.” Adam said with a sigh of his own, glancing down at some papers. More take home work probably. Adam always loved his work. 

 

Shiro choose to ignore the phone buzzing at his side. He needed to focus on Adam. “Since we’re getting the marriage finalized can we please talk again about living together?” 

 

“You said you didn’t want to live with me.” Adam said, not looking at the screen. 

 

“Because you  _ barely _ even live in your apartment, and I  _ own _ my house. Wouldn’t it just be better to make here your home base?” Shiro spoke softly. He always had new gray hairs after a call with Adam. 

 

“No. You know the main branch of my company is closer to where I live now.” Adam said with a ten yard glare. 

 

Now he was finally looking at Shiro at least. 

 

Shiro huffed a breath after a tense moment. “ _ Why _ are we even getting married… we never even see each other these days. I swear I haven’t seen your face in person for almost two whole months!” 

 

Adam’s nose flared out, and his expression pinched up. “We’re getting married because you  _ wanted _ to get married! Remember?” 

 

“No. It’s because you don’t  _ trust _ me on my own.” Shiro spoke in a harsh tone. “When have you ever actually cared about getting married? It’s all about us never seeing each other that we decided to get married in the first place.” 

 

“When… I don’t know, but I do want to. This,  _ this _ isn’t about whether or not I trust you.” Adam took in a breath. 

 

Shiro looked at Adam through the screen. It’s been two years of constant back and forths… wasn’t this all just loneliness and anger now? “I can’t marry you like this Adam.” 

 

“What.” Adam said, looking dead at the screen.

 

“We aren’t good together. When have we ever been, really?” Shiro felt so much stress that had been building up for some time now. The were always better as simple friends. “We shouldn’t be together.”

 

“So this is it?” Adam said, with a click of his tongue. “You don’t even want to date anymore?”

 

“No. You should focus on your work. If there is one thing you’re really good at... it’s your job. Overall though, it’s not like you kept anything at my place.” Shiro felt so bitter as he spoke his mind. 

 

“You… you’re right.” Adam looked slightly upset, before pinching at the bridge of his nose just under his glasses. “We really are a mess of a couple. Or well…  _ were _ . I guess.”

 

“Goodbye, Adam.” Shiro’s tone was soft as he looked at the screen. 

 

“Bye Takashi.” And the screen fell to black. 

 

_______________________________

 

Shiro turned off his phone for four whole days, and called off work twice. He couldn’t deal with anyone well at all, and he knew he shouldn’t be at the lab in his condition. He didn’t want to admit he cared for Adam way more than he had thought, but he also knew that running back to him wasn’t a option. He made his decision, and that was final. 

 

A knock at the door had his heart racing. He hadn’t been expecting anyone… and he also hadn’t showered in days. 

 

“Hello?” Shiro said as he inched the door open. 

 

There Sendak stood in all his glory. “I couldn’t get a hold of you for a while… and it took a little snooping around to find your address.” 

 

“Sorry. I haven’t looked at my phone for a few days.” Shiro said, a deep sigh on his lips. “It’s a bit of a mess, but you can come in if you want.” 

 

“I would love to.” Sendak said passing through the threshold. “Have you showered? You used to always shave your scruff in the mornings.”

 

Shiro felt his face. “It’s… been a rough couple of days.” 

 

“Shower. Shave. I’ll wait.” Sendak stated, nudging off his coat. 

 

Shiro gave a crazed look before he took a deep sigh. Sendak was right. He _ needed _ to shower. 

 

What Shiro wasn’t expecting when he came back was Sendak having cleaned… and cooked. It smelled amazing in the house. “What are you doing.” 

 

“It looks like you needed some help. I made some BLT’s.” Sendak gave a soft smile as he handed a plate over. 

 

“Thank you.” Shiro took the plate he was offered. The first bite was like heaven… he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten. His grumbling stomach could only agree with him.

 

It was a comfortable silence that followed. Sendak continued to clean as Shiro ate the food that was given to him. He couldn’t remember buying any of these ingredients. Had Sendak bought them while he was in the bathroom…?  

 

“Shiro?” Sendak said, carefully getting his attention. “Why are you crying?” 

 

“Sorry.” Shiro said while quickly wiping away the tears. “I realized I’ve been alone for a while.” 

 

“Alone…” Sendak said with a look of confusion. “What about Adam?”

 

Shiro’s eyes went wide with shock. “How do you know Adam?” 

 

“He’s the one who gave me your address. I messaged him through Bookface… because it said he was your partner.” 

 

“Partner.” Shiro held back a bitter laugh… which turned back into a deep sigh. “We aren’t together anymore.” 

 

“Well.” Sendak said with a hum that radiated from the center of his chest. “It seems he didn’t make you happy.”

 

Shiro bit his lip. “Adam and I really were not… okay. Being a couple wasn’t healthy for either of us.” 

 

“So you decided to hole up inside your home?” Sendak spoke in a way that wasn’t accusatory, but rather that he was concerned. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro said, not wanting to look Sendak in the eyes. “That’s what I’ve been doing.” 

 

Sendak’s hand caressed just under Shiro’s eye, following down his neck until he gave his shoulder a small squeeze. “You can’t stay inside forever, Shiro.” 

 

“I just… it’s so difficult to leave. I feel so raw, so desolate.” His words were quick to leave his mouth. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. I’m sure this isn’t what you expected when we met again.” 

 

Sendak stood up straight as he discarded an apron he had been wearing. “Let’s go out. You need the fresh air.”

 

“What-” Before Shiro could even finish his sentence Sendak had him up and over his shoulder. “Sendak!”

 

“My SUV is out front. We’re going for a drive Shiro.” Sendak’s tone was serious, but he had a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Big oaf.” Shiro grumbled, being unable to struggle out of the hold. Sendak had obviously kept his same physique from his active military days. 

 

The walk down was less than pleasant, but Shiro couldn’t find it in his heart to be mad at the other man. 

 

Shiro was carefully deposited in Sendak’s passenger seat. He made sure to grab Shiro’s jacket off the hanger on the walk down and draped it over Shiro’s lap when he was situated. 

 

The ride was a quiet one. Sendak seemed to have a destination in mind… and Shiro found that he didn’t care all that much where they went. Even after all these years he trusted Sendak till the end. 

 

“I apologize for losing contact with you while I was away for active duty.” Sendak spoke, breaking the gently crafted silence. 

 

Shiro hummed as he thought back on the nights where he used to yearn for Sendak with his whole heart. “I was in the military too, before the accident. I understand you can’t just drop a call whenever you want to.” His heartbeat was loud in his ears. “Did… did you ever think about me?” 

 

“I did. Often.” Sendak said with no hesitation, and Shiro felt his face warm significantly. “I missed you, and I couldn’t be there for you when you really needed me.” 

 

Shiro sucked in a breath. Maybe he misses Sendak more than he’s willing to let himself admit. “You’re here now. That’s all that really matters.”

 

Sendak took a small side road for several minutes before he was greeted by a river and many colorful trees. He rolled down the window and a faint smell of a campfire hit his nose. “It’s beautiful.” 

 

“I come here when I want to clear my head. I had hoped that it may help you too.” Sendak said, leaning towards the steering wheel. 

 

Shiro decided to stay quiet as he took in the scene before him. It was so quiet, and peaceful… Shiro even thought for a moment that this all may just be a dream. 

 

“I still love you.” Sendak spoke, breaking through the serenity. 

 

“I…” Shiro wasn’t sure what to say. He loved Sendak so much in the past, but was it still love he felt for him? 

 

“Don’t answer. I can wait.” Sendak was smooth as he laced fingers with Shiro. He pulled Shiro’s hand up to his lips to plant a soft kiss there. “Days, months, and years even.”

 

Shiro’s eyes started to well up. “You would do that?” 

 

“I waited on bated breath as to whether I should call you the other day. Ultimately I think us meeting was a sign that I shouldn’t give up on you. I never wanted to be apart from you, but the past is the past. I want to be apart of your future, and if that takes time I am more than willing to wait.” 

 

“Thank you.” Shiro said, pulling Sendak’s hand towards his face. He’s cried far too much the past couple days… but at least it was happy tears this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it, but I say NO to negative energy.


End file.
